


sleep

by chigasaki



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, start 2019 right by giving yuma back his glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigasaki/pseuds/chigasaki
Summary: "I think you look super cool, Yumapii!"





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh are they...you know...? Gay?

"Eh?!" Senri yelped under his breath. "Yumapii?"

 

Yuma looked up at him as he mumbled an affirmative around his food, blue eyes meeting his through the glare in his glasses as he put down his tray and sat down.

 

"The like.. glasses," Senri blurps out a bit too fast. "They're back!" Yuma looks at him with the most incredulous look- as if he hadn't gone on a month long exhibition learning how to insert contacts.

 

"I've always worn them while drawing."

 

"You act like I saw you in that mode every single day before now instead of once or twice!!" Senri pouts. "Are you getting me and Yanagi-senpai mixed up? Did you fall and hit your head? Oh my god... hello~ooo... Earth to Yumapii!!"

 

"Is there something wrong with them?" Yuma sputters out before pausing eating for a moment, looking at him quizzically and tilting his head. "Do I look bad?"

 

"No..nonononono?!?" Senri waves his hands frantically. "It's not bad at all, like for real!"

 

"I think you look super cool, Yumapii!"

 

Yuma just blushes.

 

-

 

He doesn't see him with the glasses after that.

 

Senri wonders if Yanagi-senpai said something to him, if he'd have to go beat him up (again)- or maybe he'd rushed to class after falling asleep writing so it's a one time thing.

 

Either way, it makes him sad.

 

So that's how he ends up here, 12 am and knocking on Yuma's door and praying to god that Yanagi-senpai isn't the one who answers.

 

"Nito?" He hears Yuma behind the door and Senri's imaginary rabbit ears perk up. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Ah, Yumapii!" Senri pauses. "I came here to...help with your manga?"

 

The glasses are back on his head.

 

"I just posted a chapter the other day, though?"

 

"A~nd...? Better to stock up than do them as you go!"

 

The door opens up and Yuma gestures for him to come in.

 

"Yanagi-senpai probably won't come home tonight, so feel free to stay as long as you like."

 

Senri smiles.

 

"Do I get some of that nasty drink you offered to me last time I was here?!"

 

"Yeah, there's some in the fr-"

 

"Joking, joking! Forgive me if I fall asleep on your floor Yumapii!"

 

-

 

Senri falls asleep an hour later and wakes up maybe two after.

 

"Yumapii.." Senri whispers, though the lights are off and he figures that he fell asleep too. There's a quiet snore and Senri finds himself smiling softly.

 

"Ah, I should take these off of him.." He looks at the glasses slightly sliding down his nose. "I should go too, it won't be good if they find me like this!~" But his body refuses to move anymore.

 

"Yumapii~," Quiet, again, "You're gonna be the death of me!"

 

He nudges his shoulder and Yuma's head falls onto his lap instead.

 

"Mm..?" Yuma mumbles groggily, going to rub his eyes and hitting his glasses instead. "Nito..?"

 

"Good morning!" Senri singsongs. Yuma squints.

 

"It's three am."

 

"Good morning!"

 

Yuma sits up from where his head was before, and he leans over to bend across the table. His hand picks up the pen and continues inking, as if he hadn't fallen asleep not long before.

 

The glasses are still sliding slightly off of his nose, and Senri can't help but to stare.

 

He's so.....cool.

 

He's cool with the glasses, especially, and Senri finds himself wishing that he could wipe away every insecurity he struggles with, even if it's for selfish reasons.

 

Senri wraps his arms around Yuma's waist and leans into his shoulder, burrowing himself in.

 

"You're so cute, Yumapii."

 

"Huh?"

 

Senri just giggles.


End file.
